Before it all change
by Cullen Womanizer
Summary: There's some cheating drama on July 2012. Kristen so depressed and so Rob. Will they through it all?
1. Chapter 1

"_**You're gonna love me like you never love nobody before.."**_

_**Kristen Stewart adalah seorang gadis yang banyak digemari banyak orang. Namun pada suatu ketika, dia membuat kesalahan .. Dunia nya berputar 180°, dia ditinggal kekasihnya Robert Pattinson. Keluarganya menelantarkannya, fans membencinya. Dia berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, dan keadaan menjadi lebih baik …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**May 23th 2012**_

_**KPOV**_

Tanggal 26 nanti, aku harus menghadiri sebuah festival film di Paris " Festival Film Cannes " tepatnya, aku harus hadir karena di festival itu film terbaru ku akan diputar " On The Road " film yang aku perankan bersama Sam Riley dan Tom Sturridge. Rasanya malas untuk datang karena tak ada BFF's ku Twilight Saga Cast tiba-tiba saja telepon genggam ku berbunyi ….

" Siang Kristen, saya Marie ketua panitia festival film Cannes. Pesawat mu akan tiba sore ini, saya harap kau bisa datang tepat waktu. Karena pesawat itu juga akan ditumpangi oleh para cast Cosmpolis. Festival Cannes kali ini menyangkut film On The Road dan Cosmopolis. Terima Kasih "

Rasanya tambah malas aja aku datang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini tuntutan pekerjaan sebagai seorang bintang film. Beberapa saat aku termenung, aku baru mengingat sesuatu yang langsung membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Cosmopolis = Robert. Berarti aku akan satu pesawat dengannya, ternyata ini tak seburuk yang kukira. Walau tak ada BFF's tapi ada Boyfriend juga bagus kok ! :D

Sudah pukul 3 sore tiba-tiba telepon genggam ku bordering, saat ku melihat Caller ID nya terpampang nama "Darling" aku langsung mengangkatnya …

" Haloo…."

" Hai, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya,sekarang aku sedang berkemas untuk segera berangkat ke bandara."

"Aku juga, mmm.. kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu di Airport."

" Okay…"

" I Love You.."

"Yeah, I love you too!"

Satu hal yang paling aku suka dari Rob adalah saat dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Aku tahu kata-kata itu sangat umum, tapi aku sangat suka kalau dia yang mengatakannya padaku.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**RPOV**_

Aku sangat merindukannya, hampir 1 minggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya.. Terakhir aku bertemu sehari setelah ulang tahunku, kita menghabiskan waktu bersama di London.

Aku pun bergegas meninggalkan apartment dan naik taksi ke bandara. Aku mengirim pesan kepada Kristen agar dia tau aku sudah di perjalanan

" OTW to airport ….."

Dia membalas " me too.. can't wait to see u babe "

" I can't wait too .. well, see you hun! "

" Kiss meeee when you arrive there !"

" Sure. I will …"

Aku hanya tertawa melihat dia berkata begitu manis padaku, aku tahu dia sudah 22 tahun, tapi sikapnya masih sama saat pertama kali aku mengenalnya yaitu saat dia berumur 17 tahun. Akhirnya, supir taksi memberi tahu bahwa aku sudah sampai di bandara, aku pun membayar lalu turun. Aku melihat sekeliling dan mencari Kristen tiba-tiba ada wanita yang mencium bibirku…

" Got you .. haha" ucap nya. Aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya, tapi aku tau itu adalah suara wanita yang ku cintai, Kristen.

" Kau membuatku kaget, sayang. Bagaimana kalo ada paparazzi yang melihat kita?"

"Aku berdiri tepat didepanmu, mereka tak akan tahu siapa dan apa yg kita lakukan" jawabnya tersenyum

" Baiklah. Jadi baru kita berdua yang sampai? Atau kita sudah terlambat?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku benar-benar lapar, apa kau sudah makan?"

" Aku juga belum. Ayo kita cari tempat makan."

Aku dan Kristen pun hinggap di satu restoran Jepang. Disana kami berbincang-bincang apa yang kita lakukan selama seminggu terakhir.

" Jadi apa yang kau lakukan selama satu minggu terakhir,Kris?" tanyaku

" Aku hanya di rumah. Tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku ingin mengajakmu dinner pada hari Sabtu, karena aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, tapi handphone mu tidak aktif seharian." Jelasnya

" Oh, baby.. Maafkan aku pada Jum'at malam sehabis bermain game baterai ku low dan pada Sabtu pagi saat aku mau mengcharge nya…. Chargeran nya hilang entah kemana, dan baru ketemu pas malam. Maafin aku yaaaaa …"

" Ya, gak aku cuma mau ngasih tahu kan Jum'at kemarin Rupert ngajak aku lunch. Dia kayak sok deket-deketin aku. Aku jadi risih .."

" Rupert? Rupert mana? Rupert Sanders sutradara tengil itu?"

" Iya, yang waktu premiere ngajak kita bergabung di meja dia ama istrinya itu lho!"

" Tapi dia tau kan kamu calon istriku, Kris?"

Aku melihat pipinya memerah

" Siapa yang gak tau sih?"

" Mmmm.. Baguslah kalau dia tau, kalau dia macam-macam akan ku tamatkan hidupnya saat itu juga."

" Okay."

Tiba-tiba telepon ku berdering….

" Siapa Rob?"

"Sarah.."

"Oooh"

"Aku angkat ya,babe."

" Ya, loudspeaker jangan lupa!"

" Iya-iya curigaan banget sih !"

" Udah loudspeaker buruan…."

Aku pun mengangkat dan menekan tombol LOUDSPEAKER

"Halo, Rob. Kau ada dimana?" suara Sarah panic

"Aku ada di restoran Jepang di dalam bandara, di food court. Ada apa?"

"Oke, aku akan segera kesana.."

" Tunggu,eh.. jangan"

Sarah sudah mematikan teleponnya, aku belum bilang bahwa aku bersama Kristen.. Bukan kenapa-napa Sarah sama seperti Emillie, Uma, Christina, Kristine … Mereka semua menaruh rasa padaku. Mereka selalu menyuruhku, mencampakkan Kristen dan tidur dengan mereka.. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu semua? Lamunanku buyar saat Kristen bilang..

" Mmm.. aku mau ke toilet, kau tunggu di sini sebentar!"

" Oh, okay."

Aku duduk sendiri dan menunggu Kristen, beberapa pengunjung melirik padaku mungkin mereka mengenaliku. Saat aku bangkit berdiri, tiba-tiba aku melihat Sarah datang memelukku dan menciumku …. Aku kaget dan melepaskan tubuhnya dari ku.

" Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Sarah?"

" Aku merindukanmu Rob.."

" Tapi Sarah, aku sudah bilang "

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gelas jatuh, aku berbalik dan melihat Kristen menangis dan tangannya berdarah..

" Kris apa yang kau lihat tak seperti "

" APA? KAU MAU BILANG APA LAGI? APA TAK CUKUP KAU MENYAKITIKU? HAH? "

Kristen pun pergi keluar dari restoran, aku pun pergi mengejarnya…

" Robert.." Sarah memanggilku, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya

Aku terus berlari dan mencari sampai aku melihatnya duduk dan menangis dipelukan Kirsten Dunst. Aku bernafas lega, tapi aku ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya …. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan berlutut di depannya

" Buat apa lagi kau kesini?"Tanya nya sambil menangis

" Aku mau menjelaskan yang sebenarnya"

" Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku tahu mereka semua mencintaimu.. "

" Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu… "

" Aku tahu. Sini.." dia memelukku

Aku tahu dia sangat sensitive tapi dia adalah contoh orang yg mudah memaafkan dan pengertian

" Maafin aku ya … " ucapku

" Permintaan maaf diterima." Dia tersenyum padaku

Aku mencium pipinya, pipinya pun jadi merah merona.. Dia hanya tertawa saat aku menyadari pipinya jadi memerah

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**KPOV**_

Saat pesawat sudah siap untuk mengantar kami ke Paris, aku langsung menggandeng tangan Rob sambil naik ke pesawat. Di dalam pesawat kita duduk berdua, disitu dia terus tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku, aku tahu dia tak suka naik pesawat.

" Hei, tenanglah. Ada aku disini." Ucapku sambil mengelus pundaknya " Tak perlu tegang" aku tersenyum

" Aku tegang bukan karena pesawat, tegang karena ada wanita cantik di sebelahku." Dia tertawa

SMACK !

Aku memukul lengannya, perkataan nya itu bisa membuat aku blush dan aku tak mau blush dan terlihat oleh banyak orang

" Hey, itu fakta, babe.!" Masih tertawa

" STFU!" kataku lembut

" Jadi kau mau dibilang apa? Mirip Omas atau Mpok Nori?"

" Mirip Kristen Stewart aja deh!"

" Jangan dia kan cantik… "

SMACK !

" Ih, jahat bener dari tadi aku dipukul?"

" Biarin aja …"

" Kamu gak mirip Kristen Stewart beb. Kristen kalo di TV manis, anggun, sama sayang Robert." Dia ketawa, tiba-tiba …

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

" Gila, bonyok aku kalo gini caranya"

" Kristen sayang MAMA yee.."

" Kristen sayang Rooooooooobert"

" Sayang mama…"

" Robert"

"Mama"

"Robert"

" Mama dan Robert." Aku tersenyum

Dia pun menunduk dan menciumkku, lalu aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam…

" I Love you, Christine Jaymes Stewart."

" I Love you more, Robert Douglas Thomas Pattinson"

Aku pun menciumnya lagi…

" Jangan cium aku lagi, gak enak banyak orang." Protesku

" Membuat kamu naked di depan mereka juga aku gak takut kok!?"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCK !

"Awww.."

"Sekali lagi kau akan dapatkan yg lebih sakit"

" Orang gak sakit. Aku pura-pura kesakitan saja"menahan tawa

" Bastard. Jerk. Whore. Slave. Idiot. Asshole"

" Kau bicara sama siapa?" celingak celinguk

" Kamu lah, masa rumput?"

" Tega sekali kamu bilang gitu.. Kau telah melukai hatiku"

" Oh, benarkah ? Maafkan aku?" Aku memeluknya

" Tidak. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, walau aku Cuma bercanda" Dia tertawa sangat kencang

" Sialan kauuuuuuu … "

SMAAAACK ! SMACCCCCK ! SMAAAAACK !

" Kau benar-benar kuat Kris.. Aku akui itu"

" Bagus" tangannku mengacak-acak rambutnya

" Tuh kan rambut aku rusak… Kamu sih"

" Asal bukan muka kamu yg rusak aja gapapa.." aku tertawa dan semua orang melihat kearah kita

" Kau ini sangat memalukan." Ucapnya

" Kok kamu mau sama orang yang malu-maluin kayak aku?"

" Aku kasihan aja habis gak ada yang mau sama kamu.." buang muka

" Enak aja, kamu kali tuh! Aku kan lagi ama Michael Anderson Angarano dokter dan pria favoritku"

" Pria favoritmu?"

" Yeep"

" Ohh.."

Suasana menjadi sangat hening..

" Apa kau baik-baik saja Rob?" tanyaku

" Tidak. Aku marah padamu."

" Lho kenapa?"

" Kau bilang Michael adalah pria fav mu …"

" Iya benar. Trus kenapa?"

" Kau bilang kau cinta padaku tapi kenapa dia yg jadi pria fav mu?"tanyanya sinis

" Ohh… emangnya kamu pria?"gurau ku

" Tau ahhh…."

" Dia memang pria favoritku tapi pria idamanku kan kamu.. pria impian pria yg kucintai kamu"

" Benarkah?"

" Ya, aku serius."

Dia menunduk tapi aku langsung mendorongnya dan bilang …

"No kissing on airplane."

" Siapa yg buat peraturan itu?"

" Aku."

" Baiklah."

Kita hanya berdiam sampai awak pesawat bilang kalau pesawat akan landing.

" Paris oh Paris" teriakku

"Terakhir kita kesini Maret ya?"

" Yup !"

Playback Song – Run This Town

" Kirsten… lihatlah betapa indahnya kota ini" heboh

" Iya, kau sudah berapa kali kesini, Kris?"

" Aku tak pernah menghitungnya!"

" Haaahhhhaaaaa…."

Aku malu karena aku jarang datang ke sini tuk liburan, pasti urusan pekerjaan.

" Hey, semua saya Marie panitia festival. Saya akan membawa anda semua ke hotel. Mari ikut saya " kata seorang wanita gendut di sebelah kiriku

Sungguh mukanya menyeramkan, bagaimana bisa mereka membayar seseorang untuk menjemput Hollywood Star tapi mukanya begitu, mungkin dia professional.

" Hey, aku mencarimu kemana-mana" kata seorang pria dibelakangku

Aku tak dibolehkan bicara pada stranger, lagi pula belum tentu dia memanggilku.

" Kristen Jameys Stewart, berhenti berjalan."

Spontan aku berhenti, dan berbalik yang kulihat adalah sosok pria yg tak asing lagi sepertinya dia pemain Bel Ami

" Aku seperti mengenalmu, kau yang main Remember Me, WFE, sama Bel Ami ya kan?" candaku

" Diam kau. Aku dari tadi lari mengejarmu, kau malah makin cepat jalannya. Capek tau" oceh nya

" Sabar yaaa. Dapet free puk-puk !*pukkk"

" Sakittttttttttttttttttttttttt " triaknya

" Maaf " tawaku

Dia langsung menjitakku …

" Jadi impas ya?"

" Aku kan udah minta maaf!"

" Orang gak dimaafin, yeeee "

" Tau ahhh…."

Lalu aku melihat sekeliling, tak ada orang sama sekali…

" Eh, yang lain pada kemana? "sadarku

" Iya ya, pada kemana? Jangan-jangan kita ketinggalan Kris."

" Gimana dong?"

" Tenang aku telepon Marie."

" Oke "

Aku melihatnya mencari-cari handphone…

" Yah, handphone nya kemana?"

" Aduh, udah aku aja….."

Aku pun menyalakan handphone ku tapi tak bisa….

" Lowbattttt" ujarku sedih

" Nih, ketemu …."dia mulai mencari kontak Marie dan menelponnya

Tapi dia hanya ketawa, senyum, nyengir lalu mematikan teleponnya

" Kenapa dimatiin? Ada apa?"

" Pulsanya gak ada."

" Aduh, kita harus cari telepon umum atau pinjem handphone seseorang"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**RPOV**_

__Aku terkejut ada bunyi pesan masuk di handphone ku, aku membuka nya dan ternyata dari Kirsten.

" Kau ada dimana? Kenapa kau tak ada disini? Semua orang mencarimu.. Dan Kristen apa dia bersamamu? Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai bisa tak ada disini?" aku membacanya

Tiba-tiba Kristen jongkok dan hampir menangis…. " Sekarang gimana?"

" Hey, kenapa kau menangis?"

" Kita tak tahu dimana penginapan dan kita gak bisa berbicara selain bahasa Inggris.. bagaimana bisa kau tak panic?"

" Aku kan bisa bahasa Spanyol sama Perancis. Gak inget BD?"

Mukanya tetap pucat seperti mayat hidup….

Playback song – More than this

" Hey, ada aku disini. Kau tak sendirian, tak usah panic. Okay?"

" Okay." Jawabnya sambil menghapus air matanya

Aku memeluknya supaya dia tak sedih dan panik lagi…

" Kita cari saja dulu penginapan. Besok pagi baru kita mencari teman-teman kita. Oke?"

" Ya, kau benar." Ucapnya

Aku dan dia berjalan membawa koper dan ransel mencari taksi dan menyuruh supir taksi membawa kita ke penginapan terdekat.. Aku tahu Kris pasti kelelahan…

" Kau tidur saja, nanti kalau sudah sampai akan kubangungkan."

" Oke, makasih" dia meletakkan kepalanya di pundakku, aku mencium keningnya dan memeluknya erat

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian, supir taksi bilang bahwa kita sudah sampai di penginapan terdekat

" Kris bangun kita sudah sampai" aku bicara pelan

Tapi dia tak merespon ku sepertinya dia kelelahan..

" Pak, bisakah bapak membantu saya membawa barang-barang ke dalam?"

" Oh baik pak."

Aku pun menggendong Kris langsung ke dalam dan memesan kamar, aku meletakkan nya di tempat tidur, tiba-tiba dia terbangun..

" Ini dimana?" ucapnya pelan

" Kita ada di penginapan, sudah tak apa. Kau tidur saja" aku senyum padanya

" Mmm. Okay" lalu dia kembali tidur

Setelah beberapa saat aku mulai mengantuk, lalu aku ketiduran…

.

.

.

_**KPOV**_

Aku melihat ada cahaya masuk lewat jendela, aku membuka mata dan melihat ada segelas susu dan setangkap roti di meja.

" Robert ?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Robert Pattinson"

Tak ada sahutan lagi. Aku mulai panik, bagaimana kalau semalam aku diculik?

"Tolong-tolong!" teriakku panic

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi terbuka..

"Kau ini apa-apaan coba teriak minta tolong?" ucap Robert jengkel

" Habisnya kau kupanggil-pnggil nggak nyahut sama sekali" cetus ku

" Ya namanya juga orang lagi mandi.."

"Ngeles pinter banget. Ngaku aja kalo budek"

" Songong nih anak !" tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku dan langsung menggelitiku

"Ampun.. ampun.. ampun ah geli" teriakku melengking

"Tak ada ampun untuk anak nakal"

Akhirnya sesuatu yang tak kuharapkan terjadi ..

"Kristen.." kata Robert pelan

"Ini semua salahmu." Jawabku

"Aku minta maaf." Dia memegang tanganku

"Menyingkirlah" aku bangun dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi

22 tahun dan aku mengompol? SANGAT MEMALUKAN !

Ini musibah Kristen Stewart 22 tahun pemeran Bella Swan di Twilight Saga, kekasih Robert Pattinson dan juga pemenang BEST ACTRESS selama 3 tahun berturut-turut mengompol karena dikelitikkin? .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I own nothing. All related to Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart**

**Thanks to Lulu Robsten for reviewed last chapter**

_**KPOV**_

"Robert!" aku berteriak sangat kencang dan mungkin bisa membangunkan seisi hotel

Robert hanya berlari sambil menutupi kupingnya. Akan kubalas dia nanti, dengan menggerutu aku pun terpaksa mandi karena bau pesing. Agh, terkutuklah kau Pattinson.

"Kris.. ooh.." ucap Rob santai masuk kamar mandi yang lupa di kunci oleh si dongo Stewart.

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KU TUSUK KAU!"ucapku sambil menahan nafas

Robert pun lari keluar kamar mandi ngibrit… Aku melanjutkan waktu mandi ku yang diganggu tadi. Selesai mandi, aku keluar memakai kaos IRIE dan blue jeans, lalu duduk di kasur.

"Kris, maafkan aku ya aku tak bermaksud membuat mu mengompol." Kata Rob sambil memelukku

Melihat mukanya yang penuh penyesalan, aku memutuskan untuk memaafkannya.

"Baiklah, permintaan maaf diterima" jawabku tersenyum

"Benarkah kau mau memaafkanku Kris?" sahutnya sambil tersenyum lebar

"Ya, tapi kalau lain kali kau begitu kali. Lebih baik kau kemasi baju-bajumu dan minggat" kataku serius

"Iya-iya. Siap" ucapnya sambil hormat padaku. Aku hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan pria yang aku cintai ini.

.

.

.

_**RPOV**_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, aku dan Kristen masih bingung harus berbuat apa. Karena kami tidak tahu dimana teman-teman kami, bahkan kami tak tahu di mana Festival Film Cannes diadakan, oh Tuhan begitu berat bencana ini (lebai)

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

4 jam

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, dan aku masih duduk di kasur sambil memandangi Kristen yang sedang tidur, aku mengelus pipinya, betapa beruntungnya pria seperti aku bisa mendapatkan dia, tiba-tiba dia terbangun dari tidurnya…

"Apa ada kabar?" Tanya nya pelan

Aku hanya menggeleng, dan dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku.

"Bagaimana ini Robert?" suara nya terdengar putus asa

"Hey, masih ada aku disini, kau tenang saja" kataku santai

"Memangnya kau bisa apa? Masak, yang ada kebakaran. Nyuci baju? Kelunturan semua. Nyuci piring? Pecah semua. Nyapu atau ngepel? Aduh nggak deh!"

Aku diam dan merenung, benar apa yang dikatakan Kristen aku tak bisa apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku pacar yang tak berguna"

"Hey, bukan begitu maksudku" jawab Kris dengan suara merasa bersalah

"Ya aku tahu aku tak bisa apa-apa"

Dia hanya diam dan sedih.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu Rob, aku hanya bingung" tiba-tiba dia menangis, oh tidak aku lebih baik di goda waria dibanding melihat dia menangis.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis. Jangan menangis" kataku pelan, sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aku terlalu bingung, dan aku menyalahkanmu, maafkan aku. Aku memang idiot"

"Akhirnya kau mengaku juga.." ucapku bercanda

Dia memandangku tajam, dan langsung mengelap air mata, dan menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada nya.

OH GREAT! Dia berhenti menangis, dan sekarang dia marah. WHAT NEXT?

"Hey, aku kan cuma bercanda" aku memegang tangannya, dan dia melepaskannya. GREAT OH JUST GREAT!

"Nggak lucu tau!"

"Ya, emang kan kalau aku lucu aku bakal jadi pelawak bukan bintang film" sahutku nyengir

Dia mulai tersenyum, namun masih malu untuk mengaku dia kalah.

"Ayolah, nanti aku belikan balon deh! Ya Kris ya, jangan marah ya"

Dia memukul ku sampai aku jatuh dari kasur. BRUG! Aku rasa bokongku mati rasa

"Sorry…. Not Sorry!" katanya dengan senyum licik

"Awas ya!" jawabku langsung berdiri dan menerkam nya

Melihat Kristen tertawa bahagia, di bawahku membuat hatiku damai. Tak ada hal yang lebih indah di dunia ini selain senyuman nya

" I love you" kataku berbisik di telinga nya

" I love you too" jawabnya tersenyum

Dan kami pun berciuman mesra..

**Thank you for reading this.**

**Don't forget to review ! xoxo**

**Naty**


	3. SORRY

I'm so sorry can't continue this story


End file.
